Enlazando-cuentos
by Animeseris
Summary: La conoció a través de un sueño y ahora que se conocen en el mundo real acaban atrapados en un cuento infantil. "Reborn, no le dispares al Conejo Blanco"- "¡Hieee, Reborn no dispares, no dispares!". Ah! sin mencionar que deben interactuar con personajes que superan su paciencia. ¿Ahora, cómo salen de aquí? [Reto: Expectante San Valentín (de Cassis9313)]


_Hey, Hola :)_

_Gracias por pasar por aquí. Espero que disfruten la historia y lamento que saliera tan largo :D_

_**Parejas:** RebornxLuce, MxCxK, TxY (voy a poner las iniciales de sus nombres para que adivinen quienes son, no quiero darles spoilers XD)_

_**Declainer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano, yo solo vengo a torturarlos con mis ideas raras :) **_

* * *

_**Enl**__azando ~ __**c**__u__**e**__nto__**s**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El incesante sonido de la alarma inundaba toda la habitación que poco a poco era iluminada por la luz entrante de la ventana, luz que al igual que la alarma anunciaba un nuevo día y por ende la hora de despertar.

El ocupante de aquella habitación se removió entre las sabanas, era claro que no tenía intención de levantarse. Después de algunos minutos, ya harto del molesto pitido, por fin abrió los ojos. Se incorporó con recalcada pereza hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama. Talló sus ojos con una de sus manos y miró su molesto despertador, lo tomó en sus manos y lo apagó para enseguida dejarlo en su lugar. Dirigió su vista al frente y quedó viendo un punto en la nada. Estaba consciente de que día era, uno de los más esperados del año, al menos para las parejas.

El día de San Valentín.

Soltó un suspiro.

No era que le molestara, después de todo era un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad… aunque en el fondo lo consideraba absurdo. El amor siempre estaba presente, día con día, y blah, blah, blah… así que ¿para qué dedicarle un solo día? Su respuesta: el plan de mercadería para hacer más ricos a los ricos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al principio, San Valentín no le disgustaba. No mucho. Ignorando el hecho de no tener pareja con quien festejar, siempre recibía obsequios y chocolates de sus amigos y familia, pero sobretodo de las fans, al ser integrante de una de las bandas más famosas del país, recibir regalos era algo inequívoco.

Y aun así un recuerdo llegó a su mente, el recuerdo de un sueño o mejor dicho, el recuerdo de la persona que aparecía en todos sus sueños.

Su delicada y esbelta figura, su cabello como hilos de fina seda de un largo perfecto que enmarcaba su precioso y blanco rostro, sus labios de un encantador tono cereza y sus ojos, esos grandes, profundos y brillantes ojos azules que lograban atraparlo y lo hacían querer no despertar más para solo quedarse ahí, junto a _ella._

No sabía lo que ocurría ni mucho menos el porqué soñaba con la misma chica, solo sabía que soñar con _ella_ lo hacía sentir extraño, lo hacía sentir especial… ¿lo hacía sentir enamorado? Y por muy irracional que sonara, se sentía conectado; algo dentro de él le decía que _esa chica_ era real y que se encontraba en algún lugar, esperando.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Será mejor que te apresures Reborn, en media hora salimos al _fan-meeting_ de San Valentín, kora! —la voz de uno de sus compañeros se escuchó desde fuera.

—Ok, ya voy — contestó y, aún con algo de pereza, se levantó para ir al baño y alistarse.

Sus fans esperaban y tal vez… no eran solo ellas las que lo hacían.

**_~.~.~_**

La voz del profesor se oía lejana a pesar de tenerlo frente suyo, ya estaba a mitad de clases ese día y por alguna razón no pudo concentrarse en ninguna, justo como ahora. Desde que despertó, tenía una extraña sensación instalada en el pecho, una inexplicable opresión que no la dejaba y, por si fuera poco, también tenía aquel sentimiento. El mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando despertaba sin recordar lo que había soñado, lo único que mantenía al despertar era la sensación de que alguien la había abrazado y de que su sueño había sido importante y significativo. No lograba encontrar una explicación a eso, el anhelo por la presencia que desconocía.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello tanto como ahora. Tal vez se debía a que justo era San Valentín y en esas fechas siempre se ponía "sensible" y no, no se debía a que no tuviera pareja y que el sentimiento ñoño quisiera salir a flote. Simplemente era un día sofocante.

La vibración de su celular ocasionó que saliera de su ensimismamiento; con cuidado de no ser atrapada por el profesor, Luce lo sacó de su bolso y leyó el mensaje recién llegado:

_¡Hola preciosa! Feliz día de San Valentín, te veremos en la librería de siempre, queremos mostrarte algo. Más vale que llegues. Nos vemos._

_Dino y Bianchi_

_PD: Bianchi trajo chocolates… ¡NO LOS COMAS POR NADA DEL MUNDO¡. Casi muero al comerlos (^_^u)_

Leyó el mensaje una vez más con una leve sonrisa de simpatía por la posdata, aun así no pudo evitar suspirar. Ese par definitivamente tramaba algo y como siempre terminaban involucrándola; según ellos con el único propósito de que conociera y aprendiera más sobre las costumbres del país. Hizo un mohín, desde que había llegado –por un intercambio de estudios y circunstancias personales– ese par se había acercado a ella y realmente estaba agradecida por eso. Dino y Bianchi la trataban con normalidad, no como el resto de las personas que solo sentía curiosidad por ser extranjera.

Tecleó un par de palabras en respuesta a sus amigos y regresó su atención a la clase, a lo que quedaba de ella.

**_~.~.~_**

Después de varias horas, el _fan-meeting _por fin terminó; se sentía cansado después de tantas actividades con sus fans, algo de lo que no se quejaba pues le hacía feliz convivir con todas las personas que siempre les daban su apoyo, tanto al grupo como a él… Maldición, ya está empezando a sonar como Fong.

Pidió permiso a su manager para dar una vuelta por su cuenta, tenía ganas de salir a dar un paseo en solitario.

Una vez camuflado para pasar desapercibido salió a las embotelladas calles de la ciudad. Su paso era tranquilo, caminaba observando cada tienda y a las personas que iban por la calle. Sin duda era el día de los enamorados, incontables parejas iban de un lado a otro, tomados de la mano, abrazados y unos más atrevidos: besándose. Lo veía todo a través del par de lentes oscuros que portaba para cubrir una parte de su rostro junto a una ligera sonrisa irritada que brotaba por el ambiente a su alrededor.

Al doblar por una esquina sus pies se detuvieron y su cuerpo quedó estático, no podía creer lo que veía. A unos metros frente de él se encontraba parada la razón de sus confusos pensamientos, la musa que creía irreal, la chica de sus sueños.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente revisando su celular entre las personas con una linda sonrisa que adornaba su angelical rostro. La vio entrar a una librería y sin pensarlo dos veces sus pies se movieron llevándolo donde ella.

Entró al lugar y tras saludar mecánicamente al dependiente se internó entre los estantes de libros en busca de la chica, anduvo entre varios hasta que por fin la encontró, justo al otro lado del pasillo donde él estaba. Solo siendo separados por un estante era capaz de ver, entre las hileras, el rostro que aparecía constante en sus sueños.

Sus paso seguían los de ella y sus ojos no dejaban de observarla, su piel blanca, su cabello oscuro, sus labios y sus ojos azules que por segundos eran opacados por el revoloteo de sus pestañas, todo exactamente igual a como la recordaba en sueños.

¡Dios, era tan hermosa!... Maldición, ya estaba empezando a sonar como un acosador que asechaba a su presa o algo así. Aun así no podía dejarla de observar.

— ¡Buuu! —fue el sonido provocado por un chico que se posó detrás de su musa, sobresaltándola.

— ¡Ah! —gritó al sentir como le picaban las costillas, se volteó rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro burlón de Dino — ¡Dino idiota! —le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Como he dicho antes, amo espantarte, es muy fácil —sonrió a su víctima.

—Hey, no me asusto con facilidad. Le diré a Bianchi—amenazó con un leve pucheo.

—Dino, deja de molestarla —la voz de una tercera persona se hizo lugar, una linda chica se acercó a ellos —Sino misteriosamente puedes tener un intoxicación muy severa mañana –le sonríe, ocasionando que Dino asienta nervioso ante la perspectiva de verse obligado a comer la comida mortal de su amiga.

—Bianchi —saludó a la chica con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos eran bastante extraños, al principio le sorprendió pues no era común ver a personas tan excéntricas como ese par.

Por su parte, Reborn observaba todo desde el otro lado del estante con cierta molestia por la acción del chico, molestia que persistía al ver la familiaridad con que interactuaba con ella. Se mantuvo escuchando su plática a la espera de poder escuchar su nombre.

"Luce" ese era el nombre la chica de sus sueños. La observa sonreír y reír con sus amigos, respondiendo las tonterías del chico y comentando algunas cosas de pastelería con Bianchi. Lentamente, deja que una sonrisa se colara sobre sus labios, no podía evitarlo, la sonrisa de ella era contagiosa y un tanto hipnótica.

Aunque duro muy poco al ver como el chico rubio, Dino, la abrazaba (Nota para Reborn: investigar y torturar a Dino lo más pronto posible)

—Ne, Luce me darás chocolates hoy o será galletas este año —pregunta, mientras la peliazul le sonreía sin importarle que le abrazará, molestando aún más a Reborn, en verdad ira a torturar a ese idiota.

—Dino, no deberías pedirle a Luce dulces cuando yo ya te he dado chocolates —expresa Bianchi

—Jajaja si… pero ya… me lo comí —se ríe nervioso

—Sí, este año son galletas de chocolate, espero que te gusten —interviene la peliazul, salvando a su amigo de la posible ira de Bianchi. Saca de su bulto una pequeña bolsa con un lazo naranja y se lo entrega a Dino. El rubio le agradece y se dispone a comer sus galletas de San Valentín.

—Dino, no puedes comer aquí

— ¿Eh?… ¡ah!, es cierto. Casi lo olvido —se ríe torpemente.

—Ahora, que lo pienso. Aun no le has entregado tus chocolates a Albito —al escuchar el nombre de un chico hace Reborn le crispe un poco la ceja ante la idea de un posible rival.

"_Como si alguien pudiera vencerme_" bufa ante ese pensamiento; aunque claro ese chico ya la conocía y posiblemente tenían una relación cercana, mientras que él la observaba desde la distancia sin ni siquiera presentarse.

Observa a Luce, meditando esa posibilidad, ignorando la conversación unilateral que tenía la pelirosado sobre el amor y otras cosas que no le interesaban.

— ¿En verdad te gusta ese chico? —pregunta curioso Dino, Luce solo logra sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Esa acción fue la última gota que rebaso su paciencia; muy bien se acabó el tiempo de observar es hora de actuar. No perderá a la chica de sus sueños por un chico promedio.

Antes de poder dar un paso al frente suena el timbre de su celular, gruñe levemente al identificar el número telefónico. ¿Ahora que quería ese idiota?

—Espero que sea importante lacayo –contesta molesto, mientras sale del pasadizo, no quería revelar que estaba cerca (espiando) aunque tampoco quería alejarse de ella; después de todo estaba perdiendo una oportunidad de hablar con la chica de sus sueños. Se aleja del pasadizo ignorando la respuesta de Luce.

—En cierto que Albito es muy apuesto, pero no siento eso por él. En estos momentos estoy tratando de comprender mis propios sentimientos —murmura con un ligero tiente en sus mejillas.

—Veo que alguien está enamorada

—No realmente… ni siquiera sé si es una persona o simplemente mi imaginación… —se queda en silencio al ver que ha dicho demasiado.

—Mmm… interesante parece ser que alguien sufre del amor de la alma gemela —sonríe Bianchi

—N-no… no creo que sea eso… ¡ah!, es cierto… dijeron que iríamos algún lugar. ¿Dónde es? ¿Iremos ya? —balbucea esperando poder cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Ah sí. Es una heladería popular, normalmente este día realizan un helado especial llamado Amour Sweet –expresa con una sonrisa Dino, ayudando a su amiga de la conversación anterior, aunque eso no impida a Bianchi hablar sobre el amor con Luce mañana.

—Pensábamos llevarte allí para que lo probaras, te gustará mucho Luce –le sonríe la pelirosada. Tomando sus cosas, deciden dirigirse hacia la heladería entre varias risas.

En ese momento, Luce empieza a toser bruscamente, impidiendo a la joven respirar correctamente. Sus amigos la miran preocupado al ver que el ataque de tos e inmediatamente ayudan a la peliazul.

— ¿Luce te encuentras bien? —le ayuda Dino a mantener su equilibrio al ver como la peliazul seguía tosiendo, pronto medita un posibilidad — ¿Luce tomasteis tu medicina? —pregunta aterrado.

—Sí, no es nada que deban preocuparse —expresa con una débil sonrisa. Endereza su cuerpo e inhalando profundamente les sonríe, tratando de calmarlos —Estoy bien —aun así ellos la miran preocupados, tenía el rostro pálido y eso no era una buena señal. Últimamente, había tenido varios ataques como ese y la joven insistía que estaba bien.

—Creo que será mejor ir a la heladería otro día, ahora iremos al doctor —mira a Dino —llama al idiota pervertido —el rubio asiente y saca su teléfono para llamar a Shamal, esperando que el hombre no este perdido por ahí. Bianchi toma a Luce saliendo de la libraría; la peliazul la mira con una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, Bianchi…

—Luce, has tenido varios ataques antes y estas pálida, eso no es una buena noticia —contesta molesta ante la insistencia de su amiga. Pronto se escucha un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la librería, Bianchi suspira molesta. Dino… eso era lo único que tenía que saber ante el sonido anterior.

—Quédate aquí, iré a ver el desastre que hizo esta vez —Luce sonríe con compresión al ver a su amiga entrar en el local, ciertamente no se podía dejar solo a Dino por su torpeza. La última vez había dejado libre a su tortuga mascota Enzo en la playa… bueno, solo digamos que aun el ejército busca a "Gozilla" en Italia.

Lentamente su sonrisa se pierde de sus labios y dando una mirada al claro cielo azul suspira. No quería ir al doctor, ya sabía que le dirían y prefería que sus amigos no se enteraran. Aún es muy pronto para su frente al sentir un leve vértigo, observa a las personas caminar por las aceras, mientras el bullicio la marea. Eso no era bueno.

Da unos pasos vacilantes, tratando mantener su mente estable escuchando algunas partes de las conversaciones ajenas, incluso una canción que llamo su atención.

Las voces de los cantantes armonizaban a la perfección mientras la melodía rodeaba su entorno, silenciando el ruido externo que la agobiaba. Lentamente, siente que la música se alejaba haciéndola caminar unos pasos sin percatarse de su alrededor, solo deseaba escuchar la canción.

De repente, choca contra alguien haciéndola retroceder bruscamente, pero para su suerte una mano la atrapa por la cintura evitando que cayera. Sus ojos azules se encuentran con unos ojos ónix, observando a un rostro varonil de facciones afiladas y elegantes que ocultaba su cabello negro bajo una fedora. Además de tener unas lindas patillas rizadas.

— ¿Esta bien? —pregunta el extraño manteniendo a Luce entre sus brazos, la peliazul se sonrojada y asiente sin quitar su mirada de él —Ya veo, eso bueno —sonríe haciendo que su corazón tuviera un vuelco.

Se mantienen en la misma posición sin moverse hasta que son conscientes de las miradas que reciben. Separándose rápidamente notan que se estaba creando una multitud alrededor de ellos. La mayoría murmurando sobre el integrante, más popular, de la banda _Nanahiro-5 _estaba abrazando a una colegiala normal; y algunos solo tomaban fotos de Reborn.

Maldiciendo mentalmente el azabache huye de la multitud no sin antes tomar la mano de Luce. Las personas al ver esa acción, en especial las fanáticas, corren tras de ellos.

Luce trata de vocalizar alguna palabra tratando de seguirle el ritmo torpemente; notando eso Reborn ágilmente la toma de la cintura para luego llevar al estilo nupcial corriendo mucho más rápido entre las callejuelas más estrechas. Ignorando el rubor que adornaba a la chica al estar a recostada sobre su pecho o la pequeña protesta que tuvo.

Después de todo, no iba perder la oportunidad de estar a solas con la chica de sueños.

**_~.~.~_**

Luce suspira profundamente. Después de haber logrado evadir a las personas que les seguían y encontrar un lugar donde esconderse –un local japonés de antigüedades–, habían estado en un silencio incómodo esperando que nadie los descubridero.

—Parece que estamos solo —dice rompiendo el silencio, ella asiente siendo consciente de algo muy importante.

— Disculpa, aún no me he presentado, me llamo Luce —le entrega una linda sonrisa junto a un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas, atrayendo la atención de Reborn.

—Soy Reborn. Encantado de conocerte Luce —se presenta con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo que Luce sienta un viejo sentimiento, el mismo sentimiento que sentía cada vez que despertaba ¿Quién era?

Antes que pueda preguntarle si se conocen, una voz masculina se hace presente en el lugar, interrumpiéndolos. Dirigen su mirada hacia un hombre de cabello blanco y anteojos que salía de una habitación trasera, entregándole a ambos una sonrisa.

— ¿Disculpen, en que los puedo ayudar? —pregunta observando a la pareja.

—En nada, ya nos íbamos —contesta de forma cortante, mientras toma la mano de Luce y se dirigían hacia la puerta. Pronto observa como un grupo pequeño de fanáticas buscaban alrededor, acercándose al local.

—Si no quieren que los vean, le recomiendo ocultarse en los estantes de atrás. Las distraeré —sonríe el extraño. Luce le agradece y jala a Reborn hacia la dirección que les habían señalado; mientras el azabache gruñe internamente. No le agradaba ese sujeto.

Tratan de mantenerse en silencio, escuchando como la campanilla suena junto a unos pasos. Teniendo un extraño sentimiento la peliazul dirige su vista hacia una estantería abandonada en el fondo.

Pronto Luce siente una rara atracción sobre un libro rojo sin título que se mantenía inocentemente entre unos libros. Ignorando la voz de Reborn, la peliazul se acerca al libro y tomándolo entre sus manos lo abre.

Lo último que supo era haber escuchado la voz de Reborn junto un extraño brillo que salía de aquel libro…

**_~.~.~_**

Lentamente abre sus ojos observando un cielo azul y un nuevo entorno. Se levanta rápidamente, descubriendo que su uniforme había sido cambiado por un vestido blanco de falda amplia y magas hinchadas que dejaban descubierto sus hombros, finalizando con unas zapatillas negras. Era como si fuera a una fiesta de té.

—Oí, Alice —le llama una voz encontrándose con unos ojos esmeralda que la fulminaba con la mirada. Parpadea unas cuantas veces al ver a un joven de cabello plata de traje azul y accesorios estilo punk sentado a su lado fumando de una pipa. Además de estar ambos sobre un hongo gigante, y... ¿le hablaba a ella?

—Estas escuchando —gruñe molesto, ella asiente inmediatamente — ¿Dónde has estado? Conejo-sama te ha estado buscando…. Olvídalo, solo quédate quieta y no hagas nada —ella vuelve asentir, mientras lo observa realizar una señal de humo con su pipa.

—Bien, con esto Conejo-sama vendrá pronto—sonríe satisfecho, para luego murmurar —aunque sigo sin comprender porque Conejo-sama es tan atento contigo —antes que ella pueda preguntarle quién era _Conejo-sama_, escucha las flores gigantes moverse saliendo torpemente de ellas un joven de cabello castaño y orejas blancas.

—Conejo-sama —le llama el peliplata asomándose junto a ella al verlo caerse, pero se levanta rápidamente.

— ¡Alice! —le llama con una sonrisa, pero tan pronto como la vio su sonrisa fue desapareciendo dejando solo una mirada de tristeza —Tu… no eres Alice… —murmura de caído.

—C-Conejo-sama... yo… —murmura preocupado, el castaño le sonríe tratando que su sonrisa no fuera tan forzada.

—No te disculpes, Oruga-kun. Ella se parece, pero no es Alice. Agradezco tu intención —suspira deprimido —Es mejor que siga buscando a Alice —escucha la peliazul, mientras ve como el joven de traje de cuadros se internaba de nuevo en el jardín gigante. Pasan unos minutos hasta que la Oruga le viera molesto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar engañar a Conejo-sama?! —gruñe causando en ella un poco de pánico. No lo sabía. En un principio pensó que _Alice_ era su nombre, si ese no es su nombre, ¿cuál es?

Su voz vacila por un momento; mientras siente un leve dolor sobre su pecho al tratar de respirar, se sentía mareada. Respira torpemente e intenta vocalizar su nombre. Ali…

— ¡Oí, ten cuidado! —le advierte, pero resbala cayendo de la seta. Cierra sus ojos ahogando un grito, pero en ese momento unos brazos cálidos la atrapan con gracia. Lentamente, abre sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada ónix de su salvador.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Luce? —pregunta Reborn bajándola con cuidado; Luce sonríe dulcemente y asiente. Era cierto, ese era su nombre.

— ¿Oí, Alice o quien seas, te encuentras bien? —pregunta haciendo que azabache lo mire moleste. Tomando un camaleón verde que se hallaba sobre su sombrero de copa lo transforma en una pistola, para asombro de Luce, apuntando al peliplata.

— ¿Dónde estamos y porque la llamas a _"Alice"_? —pregunta, mientras el joven lo mira confundo. Chasquea la lengua —Pregunte: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué la llamas "Alice" a Luce? Contesta ahora o te disparo idiota

—Tch, estamos en Wonderland, aunque la Reina ordeno que lo llamemos Namimori. Y esa chica, ahora tiene el título de Alice, solo por ese nombre podemos llamarla. Ahora forma parte de nuestro mundo. Es mejor que vuelvas por donde vinisteis forastero —explica empezando a fumar de su pipa.

—Pero mi nombre…

—Lo has perdido según las leyes que dicto Cheker Fece —interrumpe a Luce —Tch, sino deseas ser _"Alice"_ regrésale el título a la verdadera Alice.

—Bien, ¿entonces dónde podemos hallar a Alice? —pregunta Reborn volviendo a la normalidad al pequeño camaleón y colocandolo sobre su sombrero negro.

—No lo sé, Conejo-sama la está buscando…

— ¿Dónde encuentro al Conejo?

—Conejo-sama fue quizás donde el idiota del sombrero, pero…

— ¿Dónde es? —dice contando la pregunta de la Oruga, quien le señala el norte —Iniciaremos con eso, vamos Luce –expresa el azabache tomando a la joven de la cintura y acercándola hacia él convierte al camaleón verde en un globo de aire.

Luce se sonroja al ver la cercanía entre ambos, pero pronto lo olvida y lo abraza con más fuerza al notar que se elevaban del suelo; mientras Reborn sonríe observando el nuevo panorama; ignorando la voz de la Oruga ambos sobre vuelan el gigante campo de flores.

Luce mira maravillada el hermoso paisaje y sonríe al sentir como el viento caricia su rostro. Al escuchar una pequeña risa observa a su compañero notando la nueva vestimenta que llevaba, un traje negro estilo victoriano que lo hacía lucir aún más atractivo. Observa su rostro con fascinación, mientras se embriagaba de su aroma varonil de café y colonial.

— ¿Hay algo en mi rostro? —la mira Reborn con una sonrisa causando que se sonroje al ser sorprendida.

—N-no, solo pensaba en qué lugar estamos —se escusa desviando su mirada.

—Por el nombre del lugar y de "Alice" debemos estar atrapados en la novela infantil de "_Alicia en el país de las maravillas"_… aunque hay varias diferencias —Luce asiente y observa el paisaje, el campo que antes dominaba el panorama se iba transformando en un bosque de cerezos japoneses.

—Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Dónde encontrasteis el camaleón cambia forma? —lo mira curiosa

—Estaba conmigo al despertar, se llama Leon —le sonríe —parece que encontramos a nuestra presa —expresa al avistar a un joven castaño corriendo hacia una cabaña. Rápidamente Reborn la alza estilo nupcial y transformando a León a su forma original, aterrizan sobre el castaño.

—Te encontramos conejo, ahora escupe donde esta Alice —sonríe con maldad, mientras Luce ve con preocupación al pobre castaño siento pisoteado por Reborn

— ¡Reborn suéltalo! —le grita Luce haciendo que afloje el agarra del Conejo, causando que este logre escapar.

— ¡Itai! ¿Por qué hicisteis eso? —se queja volviéndolos a ver — ¿Eh? Eres la señorita de antes… —señala al ver a Luce tratando de ignorar a Reborn. La peliazul se pone de pie y le sonríe al castaño.

—Lo siento por eso… Soy Luce y él es Reborn —se presenta esperando que no esté molesto —nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos donde está Alice…

—….No sé —contesta tras unos minutos de silencio —Alice desapareció y no sé si esta en peligro, aunque tampoco sé qué hacer… si tengo que salvarla….

—Con esa actitud de perdedor no llegaras muy lejos…

— ¡Reborn!

—Estoy siendo sincero, si quiere rescatarla debes hacerlo con tu última voluntad de morir. Deja de ser patético

— ¡Hey!... estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo… estoy preocupado por ella —dice con un ligero sonrojo —por eso la estoy buscando, quizás alguien la ha visto… por eso viene con el Sombrerero y sus amigos… —murmura; pronto suena un cuco haciendo que el castaño sacara un reloj de bolsillo.

— ¡Hiieee! Llego tarde, llego tarde —exclama saliendo corriendo hacia la cabaña, Reborn gruñe molesto y dando unos cuantas zancadas le da una patada en la cara, lazándolo contra una mesa llena de teteras y tazas de porcelana.

—Oí, estúpido conejo, dónde crees que vas —dice tomándolo de las orejas y apuntándolo con una pistola para terror de este.

— ¡Hiiee, espera por favor, no me mates! —chilla a punto de llorar

— Reborn deja de hacer eso, lo estas asustando —le pide Luce, pero antes que pueda intervenir alguien le toma de la mano derecha.

—Hahaha llego Alice, ya podemos iniciar la fiesta de té —se ríe un chico de cabello negro con sombrero de copa, llevando a Luce hacia la mesa, donde los esperaba dos personas.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco y orejas de conejo marrones, quien usaba un traje otoñal con una bufanda amarilla. Junto a él había un pequeño niño de melena rebelde negra con orejas de ratón durmiendo con su pijama verde.

—Perdón, pero yo no soy…

— ¡Celebremos su no cumpleaños al extremo! —expresa con voz fuerte el peliblanco interrumpiéndola y despertando al niño; este la mira con sus ojos verde hoja e inicia reírse.

—Nyahaha, ahora arrodíllate ante Lirón-san y sírvele té, subordinada

—Hahaha tienes razón Liebre-sempai, hay que tomar té —sonríe el joven de traje oscuro con una lazo rojo, todos ignorando las protestas de la joven. Pronto Reborn toma su mano izquierda y la jala hacia su lado.

—No te la lleves con tanta familiaridad —gruñe al ver la interacción que tenia con ella.

—Pero queremos celebrar su no cumpleaños —expresa el joven con una sonrisa tensa, jalando a Luce hacia ellos, haciendo que Reborn responda de la misma manera.

—Basta, no soy un juguete para que pelean por mi así —expresa molesta liberándose del agarre de ambos tras soportarlos por unos minutos.

—Lo siento, lo siento —le sonríe —es que estamos muy felices de tenerte de nuevo. Es divertido, siempre Conejo viene a jugar también

— ¡Sombrerero! —dice el castaño, haciendo que este le sonríe como saludo — ¿Sombrerero, has visto a Alice?

—Hahaha está aquí –señala a Luce alegremente — ¿Ne, Conejo estamos jugando un juego?

—Ella no es Alice, hablo de nuestra Alice…

—Mmm… ¿entonces esto es parte del juego? —responde confundido

—Yosh, juguemos el juego al extremo —dice la Liebre animando a sus compañeros locos; el Conejo trata de hablar con ellos, pero lo ignoran al jugar a ser "Alice", incluso se habían puesto un lazo en sus cabezas.

—Tch, no tengo tiempo para tratar con idiotas, vamos Luce —bufa molesto Reborn, llevándose a Luce

—No, Lirón-san quiere té, Alice debe servirle té como una buena subordinada. Dame té —grita golpeando accidentalmente a Luce al lanzarle una taza.

Pronto todo se queda en silencio, sintiendo como el ambiente se vuelve frío. Luce y el Conejo se voltean a ver a Reborn, quien tenía un aura aterradora a su alrededor dirigida hacia los únicos que seguían ignorando el claro mensaje de muerte.

Momentáneamente, el trío de locos se hallaba atado y colgando boca abajo; mientras Luce y el Conejo observaban cuestionandose cuando y donde consiguió Reborn la cuerda con la cual les había atado a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Jajaja esto es un nuevo juego

—Esto es extremo

—Nyahahaha, ahora Lirón-san puede volar. Un paso más cerca para ser el jefe supremo de los lirones —se ríe el pequeño ratón

— ¿Eh, Reborn que haces?

—Voy interrogarlos —responde convirtiendo a León en un mazo.

— ¡¿Hiiiee, en qué clase de interrogatorio se necesita un mazo?! —grita el Conejo Blanco al ver como el azabache se acercaba al trío de locos que no percibían el peligro en el que se hallaban.

— ¿Saben dónde está Alice? —ellos se siguen riendo —Hmph, bien esto les hará responder –dice preparándose para golpear al trío, pero antes que pueda hacerlo Luce lo abraza inmovilizándolo.

—Por favor no le hagas daño Reborn —le pide enterrando su rostro en la espalda del azabache; Reborn le da una mirada rápida y suspira molesto cambiando a León.

—Bien —gruñe apartando su mirada, tratando de evitar que vieran su ligero sonrojo.

—Eso esta bien, nadie va morir —suspira aliviado el Conejo —pero no creo que Sombrerero y los chicos sepan donde esta Alice…

—Hahaha, ¿Conejo no le has preguntado a la Bruja? —le sonríe curioso atrayendo su atención.

—La Bruja del Castillo de Corazones es extrema, ella sabe extremadamente todo lo que sucede aquí —expresa la Liebre

—Hmph, parece que dijeron algo útil. Bien, iremos a ese lugar —apunta con la pistola al castaño —y tú nos guiaras, ¿cierto? —sonríe con maldad Reborn, mientras el pobre Conejo solo puede asentir aterrado.

—Bien, parece que nos entendemos —dice transformando a León, para luego ver a la joven con una amable sonrisa —vamos Luce —le toma la mano, la peliazul le da una mirada al pobre trío atado.

—Pero…

—Ellos podrán arreglársela solos —dice ignorando al trío, quienes se siguen riendo y diciendo tontas adivinanzas como: ¿cuál es la semejanza entre un cuervo y un bate de béisbol?

Luce los mira preocupada para luego caminar junto a Reborn y su guía forzado hacia el Castillo de Corazones. Quizás allí encuentren algo útil.

* * *

Después de haber caminado por lo que parecía ser quizás horas, además de dispararle al Conejo cinco veces al salir corriendo pensando que "_llegaba tarde_", habían llegado al Castillo de Corazones.

A pesar de ser llamado "Castillo de Corazones" lucia como castillo de terror con tonos oscuros y morados junto a unos murciélagos que rondaban en sus cielos. Los dos forasteros lo miran curiosos, se suponía que el castillo representaba al famoso personaje de la Reina de Corazones y debía verse… más cursi… quizás…

—Cheshire debe haber decorado de nuevo… a la Reina no le va gustar —se lamenta el Conejo al ver como estaba el lugar. Ellos no preguntan.

Caminan por los senderos del jardín llenos de rosas pintadas de rojo; Luce sonríe y se acerca a los rosales, toma una de sus flores sin pintar y aspira su dulce aroma.

—Son hermosas —dice manteniendo cerca la rosa sobre su rostro.

Reborn la mira dejando una sonrisa se colara sobre sus labios, mientras la ve jugar entre rosal junto alguna avecilla, observando sus labios cerezas rozar contra los pétalos de la rosa junto al rostro angelical mostrando un hermosa sonrisa.

Entre tanto, el Conejo Blanco voltea su mirada un tanto dolido al recordar a su Alice perdida, suspira y revisa su reloj descubriendo algo terrible. ¡Ha sido convocado a un juicio!

— ¡Hiiieee, llego tarde, llego tarde al juicio! —chilla llamando la atención de los dos forasteros. Guarda su reloj y sale corriendo hacia una dirección desconocida, logrando evadir (incluso ignorar) los disparos de Reborn.

—Reborn… —murmura la peliazul al ver al joven un poco mal humorado. El azabache chasquea su lengua y devolviendo a Leon a su forma original, decide tomar a Luce de la muñeca empezando a caminar hacia el interior del castillo gótico.

—Hay que buscar a la bruja rápido y si veo a ese maldito conejo lo… —gruñe algunas maldiciones ignorando que Luce apenas logra seguirle el paso.

El interior del castillo era muy diferente a su exterior lucia mucho más normal, bueno no era tan excéntrico. Se mantienen en silencio, solo varios murmullos que eran quizás torturas para cierto castaño-hibrido-conejo se escuchaban.

—No crees que estas siendo un poco rudo con tu querida amiga —pregunta de repente una voz. Reborn detiene sus pasos sintiendo como la joven choca contra él y como se sostenía para evitar caerse. Se voltea a verla percatándose de una ligera mueca de dolor en rostro de ella ante el agarre de su muñeca. Además, de respirar cortadamente.

—Lo siento —la suelta y se voltea, reprendiéndose por no haber notado que la lastimaba. Luce se acaricia la muñeca y le da una dulce sonrisa, aceptando su disculpa.

—Veo que son una linda pareja un poco curiosa —vuelve hablar la voz llamando la atención de la pareja, observan su alrededor hasta que avista a unos pasos lejos de ellos a una mujer de túnica turquesa con capucha, la cual cubría su identidad.

— ¿Quién eres? —gruñe Reborn apuntándola con una pistola, mientras abraza el menudo cuerpo de la peliazul de forma protectora. La mujer desconocida sonríe y responde:

—Bueno aquí como en otros lugares me llaman la Bruja —observa la mirada de la pareja —por lo que veo en sus expresiones ustedes me estaban buscando, ¿cierto?... Bien, porque no hablamos en el camino, después de todo pensaba dirigirme a un curioso juicio. Estoy segura que encontrarán algo interesante —se ríe suavemente.

Reborn la mira con el ceño fruncido sin dejarla de apuntar con la pistola, no confiaba en esa mujer, era como el hombre del aquel local. Sigue vigilándola hasta que escucha una voz.

—Reborn… no creo que sea peligrosa, podemos confiar en ella… —le sonríe Luce —además… —se sonroja ligeramente haciendo que se viera mucho más linda desde el punto de vista Reborn

—Puedes… soltarme… es que me siento un poco incomoda... —dice moviéndose un poco entre los brazos del azabache. Reborn suspira internamente y la deja de abrazar de mala gana.

—Saben… quizás cuando estén solos puedan seguir abrazándose incluso besarse, después de todo son novios —sonríe empezando a caminar unos cuantos pasos.

—Es-espere… n-no… so-somos n-novios —balbucea la peliazul completamente sonrojada como un tomate, pasando por inadvertido el pequeño bufido de Reborn.

—Vamos —le indica el azabache un tanto molesto y camina con pasos rápidos, ella lo mira confundida y asiente siguiéndoles el paso. Preguntándose con inocencia porque Reborn estaba de mal humor; entre tanto él pensaba sobre su comentario, asegurándose que cuando salieran de allí la haría su novia cueste y lo que cueste.

Caminan en silencio hasta que escuchan varias voces discutiendo al final del pasillo, Luce mira a Reborn curiosa tratando de no pensar el porqué el azabache sonreía de forma maligna al reconocer una de las voces y siguiendo el pasadizo llegan a una gran corte donde se daba el famoso juicio.

—Oh, espero no haberme perdido de nada importante —expresa la Bruja con una sonrisa.

Luce le sonríe nerviosa y observa a los participantes: un joven azabache que llevaba una corona y un traje negro con una capa roja; una linda joven de cabello morado, quien vestía un vestido lila pastel y un parche en su ojo derecho; y un joven de cabello índigo con orejas y cola de gato que llevaba un traje oscuro, además de tener un extraño peinado de piña…

Los dos jóvenes peleaban por la pobre pelimorada lazando argumentos y amenazas a un juez muy familiar. La peliazul un tanto confundida decide escuchar con atención los argumentos de los participantes, ignorando que alguien ya no estaba a su lado.

—Herbívoro, dile a la piña que ella es mía o te muerdo hasta la muerte —amenaza el azabache manteniendo un fuerte agarre sobre la muñeca derecha de la joven.

—Kufufu… parece que la alondra se ha dañado el cerebro, Nagi es mía. No es cierto Conejo Blanco —responde, manteniendo también un fuerte agarre sobre la mano zurda de la joven; mientras amenaza con un tridente y una sonrisa macabra al pobre juez.

—Hiieee, por favor Reina-san, Cheshire, esos no son argumentos válidos para un juicio, por lo menos dejen hablar a Duquesa —chilla el pobre castaño. Ambos jóvenes fruncen sus ceños molestos y acercándose a la Duquesa pronuncian al mismo tiempo:

—Chrome, dile que eres mía

—Nagi, dile que eres mía

—Eso no es lo quería decir —le grita al escucharlos, para luego ser amenazado por unas tonfas y un tridente para terror del Conejo Blanco

—Mukuro… Kyoya… no molesten a Blanco-san… —murmura preocupada la Duquesa por el pobre juez.

—Hiieee, porque siempre acabo siendo amenazado por ustedes dos —llora el Conejo; pronto siente un aura aterradora detrás de él haciéndolo palidecer al instante, se voltea temeroso encontrándose cara a cara con un Reborn molesto, muy molesto.

—Parece que te he encontrado estúpido conejo —gruñe convirtiendo a León en una pistola y le apunta con ella.

El Conejo blanco empieza a sudar totalmente aterrado, dejando que sus orejas pierdan contra la gravedad y tragando en seco deja escapar un chillido, mientras intenta esquivar las balas que se dirigían a su persona. Reborn sonríe y sigue disparando, observando como el pobre castaño apenas logra esquivar las balas gracias a sus extrañas poses.

— ¡Hieee, Reborn no dispares, no dispares!

—Reborn, no le dispares al Conejo Blanco —expresa Luce al ver como el desafortunado Conejo era atormentado; el azabache suspira y sonríe dulcemente.

—Está bien Luce, no le disparare más… —el Conejo suspira aliviado, pero pronto nota la sonrisa malvada del azabache —sino que lo golpeare con el mazo —dice transformando la pistola en un mazo, empezando a perseguir al Conejo.

—R-Reborn eso no era lo que quería… —expresa siendo ignorada por azabache. Preocupada por la vida del Conejo, la peliazul dirige su mirada hacia los participantes esperando que le ayuden, solo para descubrir que no se habían inmutado ante la ausencia (tortura) del juez conejo, siguiendo su discusión de quién era la pareja de la Duquesa.

—Nagi siempre ha estado a mi lado y ella sabe que puede confiar en mí. Después de todo, tú eres el responsable de que perdiera un ojo en es estúpido juego de croquet —expresa abrazando a la Duquesa para disgusto de la Reina.

—Hm, piña fuiste tú quien cambio todo por flamencos y mis erizos —gruñe

—Oya, oya, me estas culpando alondra-kun

—Hm —lo mira molesta y sin previo aviso lo ataca, tomando a la Duquesa a su lado.

—Kyoya —murmura sonrojada siendo abrazada con fuerza por el azabache, Cheshire gruñe y lo ataca siendo detenido por la tonfa de la Reina.

Ambos jóvenes se miran hasta que notan como la pelimorada temblaba asustada entre los brazos de la Reina. Inmediatamente, toman una silla (el antiguo asiento del juez) y la sientan en ella, para luego besar con dulzura cada uno el dorso de una de sus manos.

—Lo siento mi querida Nagi, pronto iremos a visitar el campo de flores que tanto te gusta —le sonríe con cariño el gato

—Espera hasta que calle a la piña, luego tomaremos té en el jardín —expresa la Reina con una pequeña sonrisa

Dan unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella para reiniciar su pelea, sin escuchar el intento de la pelimorada de detenerlos. Ninguno quería tener que compartirla para sus actividades, ella era de él y de nadie más.

— ¿Por qué pelean así, no son amigos? —expresa preocupada Luce

—No. Ellos no son amigos ni son personas que les gusta compartir, en especial a quien aman… su verdadero amor….

—Como están seguros que es ella… —murmura la peliazul confundía, mientras observa como la Reina y Cheshire se peleaban por la joven Duquesa, sin olvidar ver como Reborn perseguía al pobre Conejo para torturarlo. La Bruja sonríe.

—Aquí nadie tiene un nombre, lo olvidan, y solo tienen un título, pero aun así lo recuperan gracias a una persona especial —Luce la mira confundida —Déjame explicártelo de otra manera. Aquí todos te llaman por tu título, Alice, pero solo alguien te llama por tu verdadero nombre. Alguien que te ama realmente. Es por eso que él pudo recuperar tu nombre —señala con una sonrisa pícara, observando como la peliazul se sonroja.

— Es lo mismo con ellos. Ambos jóvenes la llaman por su nombre, lo recuperaron, y ella hizo lo mismo. Amando a los dos de la misma forma, aunque la puede confundir. Es raro esta situación, pero no imposible amar a dos personas del mismo modo —sonríe, pronto su sonrisa desaparece dejando su semblante entristecido — Por eso pequeña te pido que antes de tu decisión final, piensa y recuerda aquel sueño que una y otras vez has soñado, allí está lo que puede evitar renunciar a tu corazón…

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —la Bruja sonríe con enigma e ignora su pregunta declara con voz fuerte:

—Creo que es hora detenerlos, sino se apresuran no podrán recuperar a la Alice original y acabarás atrapada aquí —al escuchar sus palabras Reborn deja dispararle al Conejo y la observa preocupado —deben ir a Tales Tower y rescatarla antes de medianoche —expresa al ver como el azabache y el castaño, ahora prestando atención, la escuchaban.

— ¿Medianoche?… aún tenemos tiempo, ¿no? —dice la peliazul observando el cielo claro, aún era de mañana. La bruja niega con la cabeza preocupando a la pareja.

—En Wonderland… bien, en Namimori… —se corrige al sentir la mirada molesta de la Reina —el tiempo corre de manera aleatoria, además la hora no corresponde al momento del día como ustedes conocen. Mañana es noche, noche es tarde, tarde es mañana. Deben apurarse, les queda poco tiempo.

—Eso quiere decir que en estos momentos es de noche….

— ¿Qué hora es? —ordena Reborn al Conejo Blanco, siendo obedecido de inmediato

—Faltan… 30 minutos para la medianoche…

—Es mejor que se apuren, cuando la última campanada suene no podrán recuperar a la Alice original

—Tenemos que apurarnos, la torre está cerca de aquí. Los llevaré allí —expresa el castaño, pero es detenido por dos personas molestas.

—Herbívoro, el juicio ahora

—Kufufufu, a donde crees que vas Conejo Blanco

—Debo irme, Alice me necesita…. La Bruja puede ser el juez mientras no estoy —expresa el Conejo decidido a ir a Tales Tower

—Hm

—Oya, oya, parece que el pequeño roedor trata de ser valiente….

—Mukuro, se amable con Blanco-san… Él está ocupado ahora… —le regaña la pelimorada haciendo que Cheshire cruce los brazos molesto, ella suspira y mira al castaño con una sonrisa —Suerte en su búsqueda Blanco-san….

—Gracias, Duquesa. Regresaré pronto con Alice —le sonríe el castaño corriendo tras Reborn y Luce —Por aquí —dice guiando a los forasteros hacia la torre.

Con pasos veloces recorren los pasillos solitarios y llegan al jardín este del Castillo de Corazones, donde se alzaban una misteriosa torre de reloj, la cual marcaba 11:45… faltaban quince minutos para las doce.

—Esta es Tales Tower, donde se cree que vive Cheker Face —informa el Conejo observando la gigante estructura de ladrillos blancos frente a ellos. Tratando de ignorar porque Alice estaba en ese lugar, el trío entra en su interior y suben una larga escalera de coral sin perder tiempo.

La madera rechina por sus pasos apresurados, mientras suben las escaleras; las piezas que formaban el reloj siguen trabajando ignorando a los intrusos que corrían en su interior.

El trío mantiene un ritmo constate, los dos varones de primeros y la mujer de último lugar tratando de seguirles el paso. Luce respira cortadamente, sintiendo como ha sobrepasado su propio limite, aun así no le presta atención y sigue, tratando ignorar el dolor palpitante de su cabeza y la opresión de su pecho al respirar.

Pronto se tambalea y pierde el equilibrio, a punto de caer de las escaleras la joven es rescatada por el fuerte agarre de Reborn. Atrayéndola hacia él, cae en sus brazos y la a recuesta en suelo notando el estado de la peliazul.

—Luce —le toca con delicadeza su rostro pálido; ella sonríe tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras respira con dificultad.

—Estoy bien —pronuncia e intenta levantarse, pero el vértigo la hace detenerse. Respira pesadamente, manteniendo un fuerte agarre sobre la manga de Reborn al perder la coordinación completamente.

—No estás bien. Tú… —pero ella le interrumpe.

—Estoy bien. Esto pasa a menudo… No tienes que preocuparte, solo debo… —respira profundo y se levanta, ignorando como sus piernas tiemblan da unos cuantos pasos para sonreír aun con el rostro pálido al azabache

—Estoy bien, ves —Reborn da un pequeño bufido al verla siendo tan terca. Camina a su lado y la carga entre sus brazos, para sorpresa de la peliazul.

—R-Reborn…

—Te cargaré hasta el final de la escalera, es más rápido así —expresa empezando a caminar con pasos rápidos; ella intenta protesta, pero el azabache la silencia con una mirada

—Apenas puedas caminar, será peligroso si llegas a desmayarte y caes por las escaleras —sonríe al verla preocupada —No te preocupes —ella asiente acurrucándose entre los brazos de Reborn, tratando de no sentirse culpable.

El Conejo los observa notando el débil destello de una imagen sobre el pecho de la peliazul, siendo desapercibido por ellos. Él parpadea confundido y los observa alejarse de él. Eso… eso era…

"_Un reloj roto"_ piensa preocupado el castaño, porqué tenía un reloj roto. Si ella debía ser el remplazo de su Alice, porque tiene un reloj roto. Se cuestiona hasta que escucha la voz molesta de Reborn haciendo que corriera para alcanzarlos. Luego pensará en ello, primero tiene que rescatar a su Alice.

Llegan al piso final y único de la torre observando el espacio amplio que guardaba los mecanismos internos del reloj; en el centro de este había un vacío circular y profundo donde se hallaba en su fondo un extraño reloj de cristal que marcaba los minutos faltantes… 5 minutos.

Reborn suelta con delicadeza a Luce, dejándola dar unos paso en el lugar aunque se mantiene a su lado. Pronto observan que dentro del reloj de cristal había una chica dormida de cabello verde y vestido celeste claro, además de verse mucha más joven que ellos. Antes que alguno hiciera algún movimiento el Conejo Blanco da un salto y aterriza en el reloj.

—Yuni, Yuni… despierta… —le llama golpeando su encierro de cristal.

Lentamente, la joven empieza a despertar para percatarse de su encierro y dando una mirada confundida observa al Conejo para decir un nombre que no logran escuchar y toca el cristal que los separa. El castaño le sonríe y empieza a buscar la forma de sacarla; dando unos pasos la pareja se acerca al borde y decide bajar ayudarle al castaño.

De repente, todo se detiene ante el último minuto, los engranajes se silencia y la manecilla de segundero se queda inmóvil. En pleno silencio se escucha unos pasos acercándose, pero nadie estaba a la vista. Dando una mirada rápida buscan al dueño de los pasos hasta que lo avistan.

Un hombre con una máscara de metal y abrigo oscuro, quien les da una leve sonrisa y un pequeño saludo con su sombrero de hierro. Da unos pasos junto a su bastón y se posa frente ellos observando con diversión lo que intentaban hacer.

—Vaya, no esperaba tener visitas, en especial al antiguo Sombrerero Loco, creo que te llamas ahora _Reborn_, ¿cierto? —sonríe dirigiendo una mirada al azabache. Reborn lo mira con dureza y convierte al instante a Leon en un arma apuntando al extraño.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Tengo muchos nombres, pero puedes decirme Cheker Face… Pero no estoy aquí para presentarme, sino para reparar el reloj de la nueva Alice —señala a Luce

— ¿Qué quiere decir con reparar mi reloj?

—Debes de haberlo notado desde hace muchos años, tu cuerpo y corazón son débiles. Una vida corta por una misteriosa enfermedad que todo medico desconoce, eso es lo que te han dicho, ¿cierto? Eso se debe a tu reloj está roto —explica para hacer una seña hacia el pecho de Luce y dejar que vieran un reloj de bolsillo con una fisura que su vidrio y que apenas podía mover sus manecillas.

La peliazul mira su pecho y con una mano temblorosa lo toca para verlo desvanecerse, por su parte Reborn mira al castaño en busca de respuestas.

—Un reloj significa una vida en este mundo… la cuenta regresiva significa los años en que vivirás en ese mundo —dice con voz temblorosa para mirar molesto al extraño —En verdad la Señorita tiene un reloj roto… ¿pero ellos no son forasteros del mundo exterior?, no se supone que un reloj roto no puede sobrevivir allí —expresa el Conejo.

—Eso es cierto, pero ella escapo al mundo exterior antes que logrará reparar su reloj —pierde su sonrisa volviendo su voz mucho más grave —Al vivir con un reloj roto su vida es anti-natural e inestable, es impredecible que acontecimiento puede suceder. Por eso te traje de nuevo, como creador y vigilante de los mundos de los cuentos, mi deber es repararlo.

—P-pero… para reparar un reloj se de-debe re-reiniciarlo… —balbucea el Conejo un poco pálido sintiéndose molesto, Alice los mira asustada desde su encierro; entre tanto Reborn cruje sus dientes ante la última palabra, su mirada se oscurece y sujeta a Luce de forma posesiva, no le agrada lo que está recordando.

—El reinició no es malo, los implicados en esto perderán sus recuerdos y podrán continuar con su vida sin ningún inconveniente tanto en este mundo como en el exterior, aunque ella deberá quedarse.

— ¿Por eso le dio el título de Yuni?… —pronuncia entre dientes el castaño

—Al tener que recuperar el reloj roto del exterior, debo enviar a alguien que ocupe su lugar. Además que no puede haber dos Alice en este cuento… —pronto el hombre esquiva una bala y mira al responsable.

—Ella regresará conmigo al mundo real, lo quieras o no —gruñe Reborn

—Es no debería molestarte tanto, ustedes son completos extraños y que se conocieron por casualidad. Y aunque puedas decir su nombre, ella no puede con el tuyo. Recuerda que _Reborn_ no es tu verdadero nombre es un título, ¿ahora dime cuál es tu nombre? —Reborn estrecha su mirada y decide gritárselo hasta que se percata que no puede recordarlo.

Luce lo mira preocupada y baja su mirada, era cierto ellos apenas se había conocido hace unas horas, él no debería ser tan atento ante un desconocido. No debería mostrarse molesto que ella se quede aquí, es una simple coincidencia que haya podido recuperar su nombre. _Somos simples desconocidos_.

— ¡Ah!, y no olvides que fue tú culpa que su reloj haya sido roto —sonríe burlonamente el hombre causando que el azabache le dispare furioso; Cheker Fece esquiva fácilmente las balas y en un segundo de descuido de Reborn toma a la peliazul y la lleva a un engranaje fijo entre la maquinaria.

— ¡Luce! —la peliazul logrando liberarse del agarre del hombre y corre al borde notando los metros que le separaba del suelo

—R-Reborn… —le llama desde el borde intentando buscar una salida, mientras Reborn corre hacia ella. Entre tanto Cheker Face se mantiene en su sitio y empieza hablar.

—Por favor intenta hacer esto más fácil, el reinició es la mejor opción que el intercambio —dice atrayendo la atención de ella —no desearás que alguno de ellos te entregue su reloj, ¿cierto? —Luce lo mira aterrada ante esa opción. Una vida por otra vida.

—Que es lo que escoges. Que sacrifiquen un de sus relojes para permitirte regresar y vivir o permitir ellos se enamoren ante el reinició, mientras te quedas aquí hasta que obtengas tu reloj nuevo… —Luce baja la mirada al escuchar sus dos opciones, era claro cuál escogerá. Da un paso hacia él hasta que escucha una voz.

— ¡Espere, Señorita! El reinició tiene un sacrificio también, usted debe renunciar a su verdadero amor sin la oportunidad de volverse enamorar —le advierte el Conejo Blanco, aun así la peliazul sigue con sus pasos un tanto vacilantes.

—Luce —la llama Reborn a unos engranajes lejos de ella, la vuelve a llamar al verla caminar hacia Cheker Face y corre hacia ella hasta que esta expresa.

—Solo se puede salir con un reloj que no esté roto… el reinició es la única opción en que nadie sufrirá, no quiero que nadie muera para permitirme volver… —se voltea y le sonríe —Todo saldrá bien, gracias por ser amable a pesar de ser una desconocida para ti —diciendo esto se vuelve hacia Cheker Face y se sitúa frente a él, tratando de ignorar la punzada en su corazón.

—Entrega tu reloj para el reinició —le indica. Luce asiente, toca su pecho hasta sentir una figura redonda entre sus manos. Lo mira por unos segundos e intentado evitar el temblor de sus manos se dispone a entregárselo sin hacer caso a las voces que le piden detenerse.

Pero antes que le entregue el reloj a Cheker Face, Reborn toma sus manos junto a este y la atrae hacia él. Luce lo mira sorprendida para luego molestarse con él y le pide con voz temblorosa que la suelte, pero el azabache no la escucha.

—Hice una promesa lo olvidas —expresa sujetando con fuerza sus manos, ella lo mira confundida y antes que pueda hablar, él la besa. El beso fue dulce y corto, pero transmitió sus sentimientos a la perfección.

—R-Renato —pronuncia viniendo a su mente un viejo recuerdo.

**_~.~.~_**

_El campo de flores se hallaba completamente solo a excepción de una persona, Luce lo mira en silencio bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol para luego suspirar y mirar con tristeza su reloj fracturado._

—_Entonces esto era lo que tratabas de esconder _—_dice Reborn sorprendiendo a Luce, la joven se voltea observando al Sombrerero Loco sentado sobre una rama del árbol. _

—_Renato… _—_murmura ocultando con fuerza el reloj contra su pecho, él sonríe encantadoramente pero su sonrisa dura por unos minutos volviendo su rostro serio._

— _¿Por qué no me dijisteis? _—_pregunta, Luce desvía su vista tratando de ignorar la mirada del azabache para luego suspirar en signo de rendición. Aun así no lo mira a los ojos._

—_No es nada… no tienes que preocuparte…_

—_Luce no estarás pensando en la oferta de ese tipo _—_ella lo mira sorprendida _—_Te seguí _ese día_, estaba preocupado… Entonces la tomarás _—_Luce baja su mirada y se muerde ligeramente sus labios para responder._

—_No hay alternativa… no puedo ir con ustedes al mundo exterior en el día del _Aileni_, solo queda poco días. Cheker Fece me prometió que cuando mi reloj se reinicie te olvidarás de mí y podrás enamorarte de otra persona. Yo realmente quiero que seas feliz en mundo exterior, no quiero encadenarte a mí, en especial si el reinicio falla… yo… _—_se queda en silencio al sentir que Reborn baja del árbol y aterriza a su lado. _

_Ella lo mira para ser sorprendida que este le tome la mano y atraiga hacia él. Se sonroja sin poder apartar su mirada azul de los ojos ónix de él ni evitar ver como se inclina y la besa. Cierra sus ojos y corresponde el beso, dejando varias lágrimas caigan sobre sus mejillas. En el momento que se separan, Reborn la abraza con fuerza._

—_No importa cómo, pero haré lo imposible para estar a tu lado siempre… por eso no escojas esa opción, hallaré una solución. Quédate a mi lado, te prometo que todo saldrá bien _—_ella asiente y murmura un gracias acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Manteniéndose juntos, decididos a cumplir esa promesa._

**_~.~.~_**

Varias lágrimas caen por sus mejillas al recordar. Ese era el recuerdo con el cual siempre soñaba y olvidaba al despertar. Una promesa que los enlazaba. Sonríe entre lágrimas acunado el reloj entre su pecho y suavemente niega hacia Cheker Face, indicando su respuesta.

—Gracias, pero no… existe una tercera opción y es la que me permite estar al lado de Renato

—Esperaba que tomaras la decisión correcta, pero parece que debe ser del modo difícil —suspira. De repente ataca a la joven en busca de su reloj, pero Reborn reacciona a tiempo y logra protegerlo. Tomando a la peliazul, dan unos pasos acercándose al borde y apunta al hombre de sombrero de hierro con su pistola.

Deben salir de allí rápido, miran de reojo el reloj de cristal donde Alice se hallaba atrapada. La única manera de salir es liberándola y utilizar el mismo truco que la vez anterior, un reloj falso.

—Crees que el mismo truco servirá de nuevo, un reloj normal no engañará a la puerta ni a mí —expresa molesto adivinando el plan de ellos; Reborn sonríe seguro sostenido con fuerza la cintura de Luce.

—Entonces lo haré con mi voluntad de morir —dispara, el hombre de sombrero de hierro esquiva el disparo solo para descubrir que fue un engaño, era una pistola de serpentina. En ese momento se escucha otro disparo causando el reinicio del reloj principal. Mira el origen de aquel disparo observando como el Conejo Blanco sacaba a Alice de su encierro.

—Tsuna —le abraza la peliverde feliz de volver a los brazos del castaño, el Conejo Blanco le corresponde para luego tomar su mano y salir de allí. Cheker Face gruñe y mira molesto al azabache, quien sonreía con inocencia.

—No habrás olvidado que Leon no es mi único truco, ¿cierto? —expresa tomando su sombrero y lanzarlo al aire causando que este explotara de repente y creará una cortina de humo.

Cargando a Luce entre sus brazos salta y aterrizan con seguridad gracias a Leon-trampolín. Las campanadas empiezan a resonar en la torre haciendo que corran hacia el reloj de cristal encontrándose con el Conejo y Alice, quienes salían del vacío.

—Creo que aquí nos separamos; si saltan al reloj de cristal podrán irse a su mundo. Gracias por ayudarme a recuperar a Yuni —les agradece el castaño con una sonrisa; Reborn asiente, mientras Luce le sonríe.

—Gracias, tengan cuidado… y ten, creo que lo necesitaras —sonríe Alice tomando las manos de la peliazul y dejando oculto entre ellas un objeto, Luce asiente y sonríe.

—Es mejor que salgamos de aquí…

—Eso no lo permitiré —exclama Cheker Face caminado hacía ellos. Suena la quinta campanada; tomándose de la mano ambos jóvenes corren al borde del vació circular, mientras el Conejo y Alice corren hacia las escaleras, esperando que logren escapar.

La séptima campanada suena; Cheker Face hace parecer un látigo y con precisión le arrebata el reloj de Luce. La octava suena; apunta a Alice para atraparla y enviarla al mundo exterior, pero se detiene al sentir algo extraño con el reloj… era falso. Enfurecido trata de atraparlos; pero los forasteros logran esquivarlos y contraatacan gracias Leon-pistola.

Al sonar la onceava campanada, Reborn convierte a Leon en un reloj de bolsillo y se lo entrega a Luce, saltando al reloj de cristal que se había convertido en un portal al mundo real. Cheker Face chasquea sus dedos dando la orden de cerrar el portal, como dijo: esta vez no saldrá el portal solo se distorsiona por unos segundos manteniéndose abierto… alguien había interferido.

Solo puede observar molesto como logran escapar al mundo exterior, chasquea su lengua y mira a la responsable de la intervención.

—Vamos, no me mires así. Perdisteis justamente —sonríe la Bruja sentada cómodamente en uno de los engranajes y tomando tranquilamente su té. Aun así sigue molesto.

* * *

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo en el interior de la tienda de antigüedades junto a dos jóvenes que tosían por el polvo que se había levantado ante su caída. Reborn se levanta y se quita un poco el polvo sobre su ropa, mientras escanea con la mirada su alrededor observando el desorden que habían causado como el lugar en que se hallaban.

—Estamos en la tienda —murmura la joven atrayendo la atención del azabache —Estamos en la tienda… regresamos, regresamos Renato —expresa feliz levantándose de un salto y abraza a Reborn dándole un beso corto. Luce sonríe observándolo para luego percatarse de su acción.

—D-disculpa —dice separándose del azabache completamente sonrojada, causando que Reborn suspire.

—Es mejor nos irnos, será problemático tener que explicar que sucedió aquí —expresa, la peliazul asiente aun sonrojada. Con pasos rápidos salen de la tiendo, descubriendo un cielo anaranjado y como el sol se ocultaba en el ocaso. Caminan en silencio.

Luce medita su aventura como los pequeños fragmentos de su antigua vida en aquel lugar. Recuerda lo que le había advertido Cheker Face sobre su reloj roto, una vida inestable e impredecible; toca su pecho preocupada y mira el cielo oscureciéndose, sin percatarse que el azabache la mira.

—Es bastante tarde, deben estar preocupados —susurra al ver las primeras estrellas del firmamento. Se estremece al sentir la fría brisa contra su piel, se frota los brazos en busca de calor; pronto siente como colocan sobre sus hombros un abrigo y mira al dueño de este.

—Te acompañare hasta tu casa, es peligroso que camines sola —expresa el azabache tomando la mano de ella —Y no debería preocuparte sobre el reloj, sea lo que sea que suceda, te protegeré —besa su mano mostrando una sonrisa, Luce se sonroja y asiente. En ese momento, Leon sale del abrigo de su dueño y se coloca en el hombro de ella, dándole su apoyo.

—Gracias —sonríe

Tomados de las manos se alejan bajo los pocos rayos del sol que aún estaban presentes, ignorando que dos personas los veían desde el porche de la tienda.

—Aún sigo sin entender porque interfirieseis y le devolvisteis sus recuerdos al Sombrerero, Sephira —exclama el albino molesto, la mujer se ríe suavemente para luego contestar.

—Sabes muy bien la regla _Amour Soucre _de los mil cuentos —mira las figuras lejanas de los antiguos personajes y sonríe con dulzura —el enlace que los une es fuerte, por eso los recuerdos fueron capaces de regresar. En los mundos que vigilamos, las almas crecen bajo la forma de personajes de cuentos en la espera de renacer en el mundo real. Formando vínculos con sus compañeros y encontrando a su pareja —narra alegremente

—Tch, es tu responsabilidad lo que les suceda —bufa Kawahira entrando en la tienda. Ella solo sonríe observando como los jóvenes desaparecen de su vista, para luego murmurar mientras cierra la puerta.

—Tranquilo, estoy segura que no deberé intervenir. En verdad deseo ver cómo se desarrolla su historia de amor. Después de todo es una de mis favoritas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota del Autor** -_Soy un gato :3_

Bien este es el final del one-shot. Espero que lo hallan disfrutado XD, y sabian que hay un segundo titulo oculto dentro del titulo, a que no lo vieron X3

Nos leeremos en otra ocasión

**Para quien le interese :3**

**Amour Soucre** \- significa en francés _alma gemela_

**Aileni** \- es en galés y significa _reenacimiento_


End file.
